Tan cerca de ti
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Un padre que cree perdido a su pequeño Sparkling y un pequeño Bot que se cree abandonado por su familia.


Los Transformers u otros personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que esta historia les guste, hace mucho que quería escribirla.

Dedicada a todos mis fans

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TAN CERCA DE TI**

CAPITULO UNICO.

Aquella ultima semana de invierno, Bumblebee paseaba con Spike, la nieve se iba derritiendo en las calles y pastos e iban mostrando los primeros retoños de las plantas, incluso los primeros calidos rayos del sol ya brillaban sobre la tierra.

El dia estaba tranquilo no se veía ninguna amenaza que terminara con esa paz.

De repente ellos llegaron a la ciudad y pasaron cerca de un parque, los niños jugaban y reian en el, sus padres los vigilaban, los niños mas grandes jugaban en las canchas.

-Me encanta este planeta, es un planeta muy alegre y muy diverso, hay mucho que observar y aprender aquí –Bumblebee venía platicando con Spike. –Incluso me gusta mas esta forma de vida y naturaleza que la del planeta Cybertron.

-El planeta tierra es uno de los más bellos sino el que más…Cuidado Bee hay Alto.

Ante eso el pequeño vochito freno para dejar a la gente pasar y entre ellas venia una madre con su bebé muy pequeño dentro de un carrito de paseo.

-Pero sin duda lo mas bello de este planeta sin esos seres humanos tan pequeñitos, Me encanta verlos sonreir, ellos son la esperanza de la vida.

-Y que lo digas, oye Bee ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –el humano le preguntó con cierto temor.

-Claro que si, no hay ningún problema –de nuevo avanzaban.

-Como nacen ustedes? Trailbreaker me dijo que salen de la planta de ensamble ya asi.

-Algunos, otros no, por ejemplo yo fui asi como aquellos pequeños organismos terrestre, fui lo que se llama un Sparkling- dio vuelta a la derecha.

-¿Qué es un Sparkling? –le preguntó su amigo humano .

-Un bebé de Cybertron.

-¿También en su planeta hay bebés? –Spike estaba sorprendido.

-Asi es, hay dos formas de crear Robots en ese planeta, la planta de ensamble y con ayuda de Vector Sigma y la otra por medio de la interfaz.

-¿Qué es la interfaz? –el humano se estaba interesando por el tema.

-Cuando un Mech y una Femme se conectan o como ustedes dicen hacen el amor.

-¿Ustedes pueden tener bebés? Spike había abierto mucho la boca sin poderlo creer.

-Si, las femmes o Robots criadores.

-¿Tu fuiste un Sparkling?

-Asi es, sólo que… -ante eso Bee se comenzó a sentir muy triste- No sé quienes son mis padres, nunca los conoci y es más no se si viven o no.

-Lo siento Bee ¿sabes que pasó con ellos?

-No –el pequeño Bot comenzó a temblar.

-Bee ¿te enuentras bien? –Spike comenzó a Preocuparse y más aún cuando su amigo aceleró y dio alcance a Hound a quien divisó unos metros adelante.

-Spike necesito estar sólo ¿Puedes llevarlo contigo a la base, por favor Hound? –El pequeño auto amarillo le pidió el favor a su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo malo pequeño Bot? –Hound también lucía preocupado.

Bee sin decir nada arrancó y se alejó dejando tras de si una nube de polvo.

-Sera mejor regresar a la base –Spike sin decir nada y bastante triste se subió al jeep y se alejaron del camino.

Por el otro lado Bee seguía conduciendo y si los demás pudieran verlo se darían cuenta de que iba llorando, pero verlo en su forma de auto era difícil.

El no sabia que había pásado con sus padres, lo único sabía era que…

Hound y Spike llegaron a la base y los demás Autobots se acercarón a él.

-Spike ¿dónde esta Bumblebee? –Optimus Prime se acercó a él.

-No sabemos, algo parece haber puesto triste a nuestro Pequeño Mech, ya que me encargó que me trajera a Spike hasta acá y él tomó otro Rumbo.

-¡¿Pero por que lo dejaste irse sólo?- grito Ironhide.

-Calma Ironhide –Prime habló - ¿Spike tienes alguna idea?

-Puede, estábamos hablando de los Bebés de Cybertron y el me dijo que el había sido uno, y cuando el comenzó ha hablar de sus padres, fue cuando todo cambio –confeso el muchacho.

-Ya veo –Prime se sentó en una de las sillas.

Los otros Autobots sólo se vieron entre sí.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlo –Prowl se puso de pie y Optimus lo siguió, el líder al igual que los demás estaban preocupados por su amigo.

-Yo también iré –dijo Iron Hide y fue seguido por Sideswipe y Sunstreaker, ellos irían incluso a buscar al pequeño mech aunque fuera hasta el fin del mundo.

-No lo entiendo –Spike se sentó en una de las silla que habían ahí para los humanos y vio venir hacia el a Carly, Chip y su padre -¿Por qué no quiere hablar de sus padres?

-Spike… A Bee lo encontraron hace años Sides y Sun en un basurero de Cybertron, él era un Sparkling recién nacido.

-Como… ¿sus padres lo tiraron a la basura? –al igual que Carly los demás humanos estaban sorprendidos.

-Asi fue –respondió Wheeljack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.}.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Sideswipe y Sunstreaker estaban en uno de los basureros de Cybertron buscando piezas desechadas para los inventos de Wheeljack.

-No puede ser posible, yo aquí dañándome mi magnifico trabajo de pintura- Sunny aventó la bolsa que le dieron a un lado.

-Bueno nos metimos de nuevo en problemas, asi que el castigo era ayudar a Jack o el calabozo –dijo su hermano con ironia.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces el calabozo.

-Vamos esto no es tan malo, quizás nos encontremos algo interesante o algo que Wheel pueda explotar –Sides subió a un monte lleno de basura.

-Como si eso fuera divertido… basura –Sunstreaker avento a sus espaldas una lata vacia de energón.

-Si no te quejas y te pones a trabajar quizás encontremos algo y podremos ir a casa a Yakon… Mira por ejemplo esta placa azul de metal, se que le servirá demasiado –lo metió dentro de su bolsa.

Luego Sides se dirigió hacia otro contenedor y siguió buscando.

-Como si en la misma basura fuer haber un tesoro o algo que nos hiciera felices –Sunny guado en su bolsa una pequeñas tuercas y pernos que encontró.

-Ya deja de quejarte – de repente Sideswipe tropezó con una bolsa de color negro y que al parecer se movia -¿Qué es estó?

-Ahora que encontraste –dijo su hermano con fastidio.

-Espera –Sides convirtió una de sus manos en una cuchilla y abrió la bolsa –Por Primus no es posible ¡Sunny ven rápido es un Sparkling!

Ante las palabras de su hermano, el Autobot que brillaba como el sol se aceró rápido a el y su gemelo entre sus brazos sostenía aun pequeño Sparkling, el más pequeño que habían visto en su vida.

-Alguien debió haberlo tirado a la basura –Sunny lo observaba.

-Pobrecito debe tener hambre, aparte necesita un baño –el Sparkling lloraba.

-Y que crees que podamos hacer, no es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No es de nadie, no tiene a nadie que lo cuide, muy bien ya no estás solo pequeño –Sides lo acunó contra su pecho.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no te lo llevaras Sides –dijo su hermano –No podemos cuidarlo.

-Sunny –su hermano lo vio con suplica en su óptica –Miralo es tan pequeño y amarillo cómo tu, sus ojitos son azules.

-Ya te dije, si quieres tu haste cargo de él, yo no te ayudare con nada –Sunstreaker tomó su bolsa y transformándose se alejó.

-No le hagas caso pequeño, bueno vámonos –el gemelo de rojo con cuidado se transformo y puso al bebé dentro de él y fue detrás de su hermano.

En el camino Sides paso a una farmacia cybertroniana y compro dos pequeñas cobijas, una lata de energón super suave para los sparklings más pequeños, un paquete de pañales, una toallita, y unos biberones, con unos chupones, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia su base.

Cuando llegó se dirigió a su habitación y consiguiendo un poco de agua en la cocina le preparó el primer biberón, el cual el pequeño comenzó a beber con desesperación.

-Pobrecito, te estabas muriendo de hambre, después de comer te dare un baño –En ese momento Sunstreaker entró en la habitación ya que la compartía con su hermano.

-Prime nos quiere ver en 15 minutos en la sala de juntas, asi que apresúrate.

-Ya voy, bueno pequeño, tu baño tendrá que esperar un poco –dentro de su armario buscó algo que parecía una pequeña canasta sólo que esta era de metal, le acomodo ahí una pequeña almohada y acostándolo lo cubrió con una de las cobijitas –Vamos alla y al rato regresamos al baño y a ¡dormir!

-¿Estás loco? –no dejare que esta mirruña duerma en nuestra misma habitación, no aceptaré despertarme con sus lloriqueos.

-Sunny –su hermano lo vio con suplica –No se puede dormir solito.

-Desde un principio te dije que no te lo trajeras –ajeno a ese pleito el bebé ya se había dormido y Sides cargó la canasta de metal y se lo llevó consigo.

En el camino se encontraron con Wheeljack y le dijeron que luego le daban lo que le habían traido y el sonrió.

La sala de juntas era enorme con una gran mesa sobre una tarima donde se sentaban Optimus Prime el líder de los Autobots en la silla alta, a su derecha Prowl, a su izquierda Ironhide, a un lado de Prowl, Jazz y a un lado del experto en armamento; Ratchet.

Frente a la mesa habían sillas donde se sentaban los demás, los cuales iban llegando, los gemelos optaron por sentarse atrás, pero antes Sideswipe había dejado su precioso cargamento en una pequeña mesa que estaba justamente a un lado de la entrada.

La junta de ese dia trataba de cómo conseguir mas energía y alejar a los Decepticons de los civiles. Muchas ideas buenas y absurdas que muchas veces hicieron reir, como ahogar a Megatron en el rio de aceite de la fabrica de energon o votar que Starscream sea el líder de los Cons.

La junta se fue prolongando cada vez mas, ya que de repente comenzaron a hablar de recuerdos, y de cuando Prime conoció a Elita 1 y de quien se enamoro perdidamente, ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como Ariel, y prime aquella primera cita fue realmente torpe, cosa que hace llorar de risa a sus compañeros cada vez que lo recuerdan.

-Jamas pensé que Prime se pondría nervioso algún día –Cliff y los demás seguían riendo.

Sides por su parte se veía nervioso, ya habían pasado varias horas, y el Sparkling podría despertarse.

Y asi fue, cuando Optimus pidió ahora otra nueva idea para conseguir energía sin afectar a los demás el Sparkling se soltó a llorar a todo lo que daba.

-Rayos –Sides se paro de golpe que hasta tiro su silla y su hermano dijo "te lo dije".

Mientras todos los demás sacados de onda intentaban saber de donde venia aquel llanto

Sides se acercó a la canasta que había traido y con muchisimo cuidado con la cobija envolvió al pequeñin y lo cargo, para arrullarlo.

-Ya, ya pequeño.

-¡Sideswipe! ¿de donde sacaste a ese pequeño Sparkling? –Todos estaban sorprendidos pero como Optimus Prime ninguno-Te exijo que en este momento subas hasta aca con el y con lo que tengas en esa canasta.

Sideswipe asintió y subió con el pequeño el cual era observado por todos y seguía llorando con su carita escondida contra el pecho del bot.

-El esta sucio, iba a bañarlo y cambiarlo, por favor Prime no tiene a nadie, me lo encontré en el basurero –le dijo el gemelo de rojo en el momento que ser lo entregaba.

-¿En el basurero? ¿Quién pudo cometer semejante crueldad? –ante las palabras de su líder los demás comenzaron a murmurar, aparte era bien sabido por todos que Elita y OP habían perdido a su bebe el dia que había nacido y jamas habían podido saber como era y ahora al parecer Primus le daba la oportunidad de cuidar a otro pequeño.

El líder de los Autobots con muchísimo cuidado lo tomo de los brazos y con ternura lo acuno contra su pecho.

Muchos sonrieron al ver a su líder, quien con dulzura en su óptica observaba a tan pequeñito Robot y arrullaba en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Ratchet –ahora Op se dirigió hacia su medico- te pido que lo revises –ante eso el medibot asintió y tomando al infante se dirigió a la bahía de medicina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y de esa manera llego Bee a nosotros, Prime fue quien le eligio el nombre y a contrario de lo que se creía Sunny tenia miedo en un principio de que no pudiéramos cuidarlo.

-Vaya –le dijo Chip a Hound quien contó la historia.

-Y OP desde el primer momento se adueño de él y se lo dormía en su cuarto, incluso fue el quien lo baño y le cambio su primer pañal, aunque a decir verdad Bee lo es todo para nosotros.

-Jazz fue quien le enseño a caminar, las malas palabras las aprendió de los gemelos.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda –dijo Sparkplug con una sonrisa.

-Aunque al parecer le sigue afectando lo que sus padres hicieron con él.

-Pues bueno Bee sigue siendo un niño –dijo Tracks.

-Y muy pequeño, es fácil que se entristezca, Oye Perce –Al oir su nombre el científico alzó la vista -¿Nunca le han hecho una prueba de CNA a Bumblebee?

-¿Para que? –preguntó el aludido.

-Para saber quien era su familia –dijo Trailbreaker.

-Pero si lo descubren y ellos lo quieren de vuelta, ustedes podrían perderlo –dijo Spike

-Pero, Bee necesita saberlo, enterarse de la verdad.

Mientras ellos hablaban OP y los demás seguian buscando al más pequeño de su equipo, por nada del mundo dejaría que pasara una noche lejos de la base, no por nada lo habían estado cuidando durante todos estos años.

-No pudo haber salido del planeta –dijo Sunstreaker.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste –ordeno OP y siguieron su camino.

-Hound nos dijo por donde lo vio irse, asi que sigamos por este rumbo –Ironhide se puso a un lado de su líder.

-Perdi a mi Sparkling, el dia que nació, lo secuestraron ese dia y quizás ya esté muerto, pero no perderé a Bee, y menos aun cuando Primus me dio esa nueva oportunidad –OP acelero y llegaron hasta una especie de terreno rocoso.

-¿Por qué venimos acá? –pregunto Prowl.

-Por que justamente es aquí a donde mi chispa me ha traido, no sé porque pero siempre he sentido algo especial por Bee, desde aquel primer que lo tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, quizás por que yo era un padre que había perdido a su hijo y el un pequeño Sparkling que había perdido a sus padres, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro y es por eso que Primus llevo a los gemelos a encontrarlo y traerlo a la base.

De repente alcanzó a ver al pequeño mech sentado sobre una roca y en silencio avanzó hacia el.

-Bumblebee –se inclinó frente a él y con el pulgar le retiro con cariño las lágrimas y lo abrazó contra si.-No importa que pasara con nosotros en el pasado, pasa ahora o pase en el futuro Little mech, pero yo siempre estare aquí para ti y no dudes en acudir a mi sin importar las circunstancias.

Ante tales palabras Bee se aferro con más fuerza a su líder, aunque era pequeño sabia cuanto dolor había en su chispa de su lider por haber perdido a su hijo, al cual ni siquiera pudo ver tan siquiera una sola vez.

Un gran calor se sentía entre sus dos chispas, y era como si ellas quisieran comunicar algo más, pero no sabían que.

-¿Nos vamos a casa pequeño Mech? –ante las palabras de su líder el mech asintió y se dejo cargar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo regresaron a la base.

-¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó Ratchet.

-Si no lo hubiéramos encontrado aun ¿creen que ya hubiéramos regresado? –les pregunto Sideswipe y en ese momento los demás vieron a Bee en los brazos de su líder.

-Muy bien Bee, vamos a cenar un poco de energón y luego a dormir –iba a llevárselo al comedor cuando fue detenido por Perceptor.

-¿Pasa algo Perceptor?

-Sólo quiero hacerle una pequeña prueba a Bee.

-Bien iremos para allá –ambos fueron hacia la bahía científica y Prime sento sobre una mesa de estudio al pequeño Mech.

-Perceptor saco unos tubos de laboratorio, unos frascos y una jeringa.

-¡No, no estoy enfermo! –Al ver la jeringa Bee se abrazó a Prime, les tenía mucho miedo.

-¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó Optimus.

-Una prueba de CNA.

-¡CNA! ¿para que? Bee ¿Quieres saber quienes son tus creadores? –Prime vio a su pequeño Mech a la óptica.

-No Prime, yo no lo pedi –le dijo.

-Solo es algo que yo quiero saber, si ustedes no quieren enterarse de la respuesta no hay problema, lo guardaré en el archivo secreto de Cybertron.

-Ayyyyy –dijo Bee cuando le comenzó a sacar poco de energón, ya luego le hizo una pequeña prueba de pintura, óptica y saliva (creo que deben de tener algo parecido a la saliva).

-Esto es todo, En una semana tendre el resultado, ahora si pequeño Bee, ya podrás hacer lo que tenías planeado.

-Cenar y dormir –le dijo el mech.

-Pues adelante, que pases buena noche –el científico lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, Bee se sabia querido por todos y Perce muy dentro de él tampoco quería enterarse de los resultados, temia que los padres de Bee estuvieran vivos y entonces lo reclamaran, podría ser que ellos también lo hubieran pedido y durante años estuvieran esperando su regreso, ya que había cybertronianos vivos por toda la galaxia, y que habían sido separados de sus seres queridos.

Prime se fue a la cocina y le dio un poco de energón a Bee y él se sirvió otro poco, ya luego lo llevo a la cama, la habitación de Bee estaba hacia el lado sur entre la de Cliff y Mirage.

-Que pases buena noche Bee –abrazo al niño y luego salió de la habitación, los humanos ya se habían retirado a su casa.

-Buenas noches Prime –le respondió y el mech mayor sonrió y cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó y llego la primavera, los Bots disfrutaban del nuevo clima y del sol, aunque de vez en cuando Sunstreaker y otros se quejaban que el sol les arruinaría la pintura. Tambien en esos días habían llegado a la tierra nuevos Bots entre ella Elita 1 y ellos también se encariñaron con el pequeño Bee.

Tambien libraron batallas contra los Cons, que siempre terminaban a favor de los Bots y de la humanidad, Starscream le decía a Megatron que ellos hubieran ganado si el fuera el líder, y Megatron le decía que se callara.

Ratchet y Wheeljack se la pasaban reparando y el segundo aparte inventando y haciendo explotar todo.

Perceptor por su parte ya estaba terminando con las Pruebas de CNA de Bumblebee y en unos cuantos minutos tendría la respuesta.

Mientras esperaba revisaba otros estudios y tarareaba una melodía cybertroniana, su voz era realmente agradable y era él quien las mayoría de veces arrullaba a Bumblebee cuando era un bebé.

Un timbrazo le anuncio al científico que las pruebas ya estaban listas.

Abrio una pequeña puerta e imprimió los documentos, luego comenzó a leerlos y de repente lanzó una exclamación de asombro, no podía creer, pero la maquina jamas se equivocaba, pero tenia que repetir la prueba una vez más, asi que le pidió a Bee otras muestras y tuvieron que esperar otra semana y combatiendo Cons.

Por fin Un sábado en la noche que todos estaban cenando, junto a sus amigos humanos, Y Elita no se separaba de Optimus, perceptor apareció con los resultados de la prueba de Bee.

-Tengo algo que anunciar, aunque se que prometí guardarme este secreto para mi, pero créanme que esto es importante… Prime, Elita y Bee les pido que vengan por favor.

Sin entender los tres se acercaron a él y Perce paro a Bee al otro lado de él.

-Quiero decirles que le he hecho la prueba de CNA a Bee para saber quienes habían sido sus creadores, y ya tengo el resultado, el cual al ser revelado la primera vez, no pude creerlo así que tuve que repetirlo, obteniendo la misma respuesta en este nuevo estudio.

-¡ya dinos quien es padre Perce! –Grito Cliff y los demás lo apoyaron, aunque dentro de si temian que fueran a perder al pequeño Bot y por eso el científico lo mantenía a su otro lado.

Perceptor les sonrio y le puso una mano a Bee sobre la espalda.

-De verdad que la bondad de Primus es demasiado grande, Optimus, Elita, después de tanto tiempo, les hago entrega de su hijo .

Nadie podía creerlo y menos Optimus quien todo este tiempo tuvo a su hijo con él y hasta ahorita lo sabia, Elita dio un grito de incredulidad y todos los demás estaban asombrados, Bee estaba en Shock y no se movia de su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Bee? –Perce lo empujó un poquito.

-No se, siento un nudo en el estómago, pero es por que estoy feliz.

-Pues si abrazas a Papá y Mamá se te va a quitar –le dijo Wheeljack.

Ante esas palabras Bee sin mas se echo a correr a los brazos de su padre y Optimus se agacho un poco para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

En el instante que abrazó a Bee y con el sentimiento dentro de su chispa de que ya sabia de que el era su hijo, su pequeño Sparkling a quien había creido perdido, Optimus sintió que la vida le regresaba en ese momento, era como si antes de enterarse de esa hermosa verdad el hubiese estado muerto durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Papito, Mamita! –decia el pequeño Mech entre sollozos y ellos lo abrazaron aun más.

Bee hace tiempo pensaba de que si algún día el llegaba a ver a sus padres, sentiría odio hacia ellos por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo tirado a la basura, pero ahora que sabía la verdad sentía no odio, sino amor y agradecimiento, su padre sin que nadie y mucho menos el lo supiera lo había estado cuidando durante todos estos años, y como sabia que OP había sufrido mucho por la perdida de su bebe, no podía reprocharle nada.

-Gracias Primus –murmuro Elita y OP retirándose la armadura que le cubria la parte inferior del rostro, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

A todos se les hacia bello y especial y que su líder realmente se merecía algo asi, era una bella recompensa bien merecida después de tanto sufrimiento y nada mejor que su hijo resultara ser Bee, aquel pequeño Mech que tanto amaba y protegía, por fin ante ellos tenían la respuesta de porque sus chispas se sentían rara cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro.

Traibreaker les tomo varias fotos y dijo "una familia feliz"

-Ahora por fin sé que uso le dare a la pequeña habitación que está dentro de la mía –OP comenzó ha hablar –Necesito que traigan todas las cosas de Bumblebee hasta ella, quiero que esa sea la habitación de mi hijo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Prowl e iban a comenzar a pasar todas las cosas, cuando de repente la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que los Decepticons tienes aun mucha energía y han decidido causar más problemas –dijo Ironhide.

-Armen una brigada de búsqueda y ataque con Ironhide y vayan a ver y lo siento pero Megatron tendrá que disculparme por este momento, ya que para mi y Elita estos momentos son muy importantes para recuperar con nuestro hijo (Bee estaba en los brazos de su padre, quien lo abrazaba contra si) todo el tiempo que lo creimos perdido.

FIN.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
